headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tick
| aliases = The Tick | continuity = The Tick | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = The City | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Tick #1 | final appearance = | actor = Townsend Coleman Patrick Warburton Peter Serafainowicz }} The Tick is a fictional satirical superhero and the main character of his own line of comic book titles, which have been adapted into an animated series, and two live-action television programs. The character was created by cartoonist Ben Edlund and was originally conceived as the mascot for the New England Comics comic book store in 1986, making his first appearance in the fourteenth edition of the New England Comics newsletter. The character proved popular enough that New England financed a self-published The Tick comic book series written and drawn by Edlund. There have been many different Tick comic book limited series, one-shot specials and collected editions over the years. In the 1994 cartoon series, the Tick was voiced by Townsend Coleman. In the 2001 live-action series, he was played by actor Patrick Warburton. In the 2016 TV series, he was played by Peter Serafinowicz. Biography Almost nothing is known of the true history of the Tick other than he was once an escaped mental patient, who decided to don a blue costume and fight crime. The Tick has prodigious strength and invulnerability, though it is unknown where he developed these abilities. Early in his career, he took a nerdy accountant named Arthur under his wing, who became his sidekick. The Tick lived at Arthur's apartment, and relied upon Arthur's faithfulness and relative practicality to help him in his crusade against evil. Short of listening to Arthur's sage advise, the Tick usually just blundered his way through any dangerous situation. Along the way, the Tick & Arthur found other like-minded heroes who shared their values such as American Maid, Die Fledermaus, and Sewer Urchin. Abilities * Nigh invulnerability: The Tick is almost invulnerable to most forms of physical injury. But as he has said himself, he is only "nigh" invulnerable, which means, he can still get hurt, but it takes quite a wallop to ring his proverbial bell. * Superhuman durability: Yeah, this is just another way of saying that he is nigh invulnerable. * Superhuman stamina: The Tick can continue to operate at peak physical condition for an extended period of time. Unless he's sick. Even with nigh invulnerability and increased stamina, nobody is exempt from the common cold. * Superhuman strength: In proportion to his size, weight and other attributes, the Tick is superhumanly strong. He can crack lobster without the use of that little set of pliers. He can throw garbage can lids like waaaaaay across the yard. He can punch those little bop-n-punch balloon toys so hard that they won't get back up again, and he can win a pinball game with only one tug of the handle. Notes & Trivia * * Favorite catch phrase: Spoon! * The idea of the Tick being an escaped mental patient originated with the original comics and is not presented in either the cartoon series or the live-action programs. * In the 2016 series, it is implied that the Tick was originally the creation of Arthur's subconscious mind that was given physical form through some unknown process. Appearances Comics * The Tick 1 Cartoon series 2001 series 2016 series * The Tick: Secret Identity See also External Links * * * * The Tick at the Tick Wiki References